This invention relates generally to the field of surgical cassettes and more particularly to an identification system for surgical cassettes.
The use of cassettes with surgical instruments to help manage irrigation and aspiration flows into and out of a surgical site are well-known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,493,695, 4,627,833 (Cook), U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,258 (Wang, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,051 (Steppe, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,850 (DeMeo, et al.), U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,758,238, 4,790,816 (Sundblom, et al.), U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,267,956, 5,364,342 (Beuchat), U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,458 (Cole, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,544 (Jung, et al.), the entire contents of which being incorporated herein by reference.
The fluidic performance of the surgical instrument is substantially affected by the fluidic performance of the cassette. As a result, current surgical instrumentation and cassettes are designed to work as an integral system, with the fluidic performance of the cassette designed to optimize the fluidic performance of the entire surgical system. Recent advances made in surgical instrumentation now allow the surgeon to manually or automatically control the operating parameters of the surgical instrumentation to a very fine degree. Specialized cassettes have been developed to allow the surgeon to capitalize on the advance control afforded my modern surgical instrumentation. The operating parameters of the surgical instrumentation, however, must be adjusted depending upon the cassette being used. One system, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,544 (Jung, et al.), has a cassette with a series of frangible tabs that can be used to allow the instrument to recognize the type of cassette being used. While such a system works very well, and has been commercially successful, an alternative method for identifying the cassette that is somewhat easier and less expensive to manufacture is desirable.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cassette identification system that does not require the use of frangible tabs.